Dream Job
by YoungPhoenix00
Summary: They thought the threat was gone but now Francis has gone missing! Can Arthur find him before it's too late? Sequel to 'Sleeping On The Job'
1. Someone's Watching

Ta-da! The long awaited sequel to 'Sleeping On The Job'! But if you haven't read that I suggest you do, sorry readers. That is actually my most popular story so please don't let that put you off. I just hope this will be just as good.  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Dream Job**

**Chapter 1: Someone's Watching**

Arthur walked nervously to a certain Frenchman's house; he's known him for some time now but he still feels butterflies in his stomach. And of course, Arthur being Arthur he will NEVER actually admit that. However, despite these tingly feelings Francis gives him, he _still_ manages to find reasons to be annoyed with the frog. And his reason that evening was simply because it was his day off and Francis _somehow_ persuaded him to go on another date. It was all perfectly rational in his mind.

'_Damn that blasted frog! Why does he insist on seeing me so often?! Especially on my rare days off! I mean, really?!'_ He thought bitterly just as his house came into view. But then he stopped for a minute to take in the building in all its glory. It was quite a nice structure, elegant but also big and roomy. This made him think of something. _'This place… it's rather big, isn't it? And he lives alone… he… he maybe feels lonely. And that would explain why he wants to see me so much. Oh… I never even thought about that.'_ He stood there deep in thought blushing, not even noticing a woman with long light brown hair approach him. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but, are you Arthur Kirkland?"

"Huh, oh, yes. That's me."

Then for some reason she let out a little girlish giggle. "I thought so~ You see, I'm one of Francis's friends and he told me all about you~ I'm Elizaveta and - Oh, look how smartly you're dressed! You're going to see him now right? For a date?" She asked smiling brightly. Arthur on the other hand blushed dark red and only was able to reply with a few stutters.

"I-I-I-I, w-we-well. Y-You see…" She just giggled even more.

"Aww, look at you~ You're so sweet! It's ok, there's no need to feel embarrassed! Go and enjoy your date with him!" Elizaveta said joyfully.

"Y-yes. T-T-thank you…" He moved forward to the house but was tapped once more on the shoulder.

"I almost forgot. I have something for you and Francis" She passed him a brown paper bag. Confused Arthur pulled out its contents; a pair of fur lined handcuffs. He froze with a blush. "Soooo? What do you think? I know you being a policeman would mean you already have a pair but I think it's-"

"Yes, yes! Thank you! T-There's really no need to go into anymore d-description"

"Hahaha, no problem~! From what Francis said, you will _definitely _be putting these to good use. Bye now Arthur, have fuuunnnn~! She said in a singsong voice as she walked away.

'_JUST WHAT HAS HE TOLD THIS WOMAN!? HE IS GOING TO DIE!'_

And as this went on, a pair of mysterious eyes watched carefully.

After the Brit's blush faded he continued the path to Francis's door. Once he reached said door he straightened out his cloths, patted his hair down, checked for bad breath and pressed the doorbell. It was only a mere second till it was answered by a very cheerful Frenchman.

"Bonjour mon cher~!" He hugged Arthur close and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bloody hell Francis, at least let me through the door!" Arthur scolded but not actually pushing him away.

"Of course mon amour" He moved aside to let the smaller blond through the door. "You are a little late today, did something happen?"

Arthur instantly blushed and realised that he was still carrying the bag with the handcuffs in it. "N-Nothing really h-happened, b-b-but I-"

Francis suddenly saw the bag clutched in his hands. "Oh. What's this?" He reached for it but Arthur was too quick for him; he quickly hid it behind his back before Francis was even close to touching it.

"I-It's nothing! Really! Now, let's get going shall we?!" He darted for the door but then Francis appeared right in front of him; he kissed Arthur deeply and passionately. The British man reacted immediately by closing his eyes and kissing back with as much force. Their tongues danced for a moment, but only for a moment before Francis pulled away. Arthur's eye's remained closed for a couple seconds longer, confused why the kiss ended so quickly. He looked into the blue eyes with a confused look but then saw something in the frog's hands; a brown paper bag. Arthur gasped and then looked at his own hands to see the bag was indeed gone.

"F-Francis! That's playing dirty! You can't _just_ do that…" He said with a pout.

"But mon amour, otherwise I wouldn't find out what's in the bag" He opened the bag.

"No wait! Francis!" Arthur tried desperately but it was too late. The Frenchman stood grinning wildly spinning the cuffs around his finger.

"Honhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~! Oh Arthur! What a lovely present, as you remember the other pair broke. See, I knew you liked them. Otherwise you wouldn't have gone to the trouble of replacing them"

Arthur could feel his face heat up again. "N-No! I-It's not like that! This crazy woman who said she was your friend gave them to me! She, um, she was called…. um, ah, Elizaveta!"

"Ah oui, Elizaveta. She's very nice isn't she? Very kind, I must thank her later~"

"So she really did know you… oh, just what on earth have you been saying to her about me?"

"Honhonhonhon, everything~"

"Yes but wha-"

"_Everything"_ Francis said with his wicked smile.

"Oh bloody hell…"

"Honhonhon, not to worry mon petit lapin. She's not a blabber mouth."

"That's not what I'm really worried about…" He said practically to himself.

"Anyway, we shall forget our cares for tonight and have fun oui?"

Once Francis calmed Arthur down enough they both left for a restaurant. The pair of mysterious eye's from earlier watched and glared and the person, whom the eye's belonged to, smirked evilly.

* * *

Ahahahaha! Hungary attack! XD And just who could be the mysterious eyes's belong to? Keep tuned to find out!  
This story is actually quite stressfull for me because I really want this to be just as popular as 'Sleeping On The Job' so please, please, please review and tell me what you think! (Also I beg of you tell me if this should be rated T or M. I'm really not sure) Sorry for any fail French, or any fail language for the matter. Please feel free to correct me if there are any mistakes ^^

**Translations:  
**Mon cher = My Dear  
Mon amour = My love  
Oui = Yes  
Mon petit lapin = My little rabbit


	2. I'm Waiting

******I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm Waiting**

"Sirs, what will you be having this evening?" The waitress looked up shyly from her little notebook.

Francis flipped open a menu for the Sartori; they had decided upon an Italian restaurant as Arthur doesn't like most things French and Francis is the same but with English cookery "I will be having the Tegamino Di Gamberoni E Vongole to start, and then I will have the Fusilli Napoletani Con Ragu Di Vongole e Cozze. And he will have the Carpaccio Di Manzo E Frisee Salad and the Fusilli Freschi Con Speck E Taleggio." The waitress nodded politely and took down the order.

"Very good sirs, and to drink?"

"May we have one bottle of the Castelli Romani Bianco?"

"Of course sir."

"Merci" The waitress smiled then walked off back into the kitchens.

Arthur lent forward slightly over the table and sulkily sad "You don't have to order for me you know. I'm not a bloody woman…" Francis chuckled lightly.

"Of course you're not _ma chère_" And, unfortunately, Arthur now knew enough basic French to know what exactly Francis meant so he sent him a glare.

"Honhonhon, just relax mon amour. You should just enjoy the atmosphere oui?" He said gesturing around the room.

The Brit sighed "Ok…"

"So, have you enjoyed your day off so far?"

"Well, I suppose it was nice to have a lie in once in a while… so, did you have today off to then?"

"I was talking to Antonio the other day at the restaurant and I told him this is your only day off for a while and he said he would cover for me."

"Idiot, you can't just take time off just like that. One of these days doing things that that will get you fired."

"Ah, so cruel! Is it so wrong for me to want me to see you? Besides, we all need a break now and then."

"Alright, alright. Just be careful frog"

"I will" Francis smiled but saw that Arthur was fidgeting in his seat looking nervous. "Arthur…? What's wrong?"

"I… um… I got you something…" He bent under the table and retrieved a bag that Francis hadn't even noticed till that very moment; he pushed it towards Francis.

"What is it?" The Frenchman asked taking the bag.

Arthur blushed "I-It's… it's a t… teddy b-bear. I was walking around earlier and I-I saw that in a shop window… and, well, I t-thought that it looked…c-cute…"

Francis took out the brown teddy bear and stroked its fur "You're so sweet Arthur. Merci"

Arthur somehow managed to turn even more red and asked "S-So, do you like it?"

"Oui, very much, it is very cute."

"Good" He said, smiling wildly to himself. Francis took hold of one of Arthur's hands and looked deep into his emerald eyes.

"Here's your wine sir" The waitress suddenly appeared and spoke completely ruining the moment and making Arthur jump. When Francis had a sip of the wine and gave his approval she went away again.

"Well, that was a mood killer" The smaller blond said drinking the wine and pouting like a little boy.

"Not to worry, we still have the entire evening to ourselves"

"I suppose so…"

Francis nodded "And, can I just say how lovely you look tonight?" Arthur blushed but smiled anyway.

"T-Thank you Francis"

"It's _entirely _mon pleasure. You do look very sexy mon petit"

"F-Francis! Y-You can't just say t-things like that in public!" The Englishman shouted at the Frenchman.

In a mock whisper Francis replied "Sssshhh Arthur. People can hear you" Arthur froze then sunk in his seat hoping he would just sink into the floor but, alas, no such thing happened. It was not long after that their starters arrived; both pleased with them it was eaten rather quickly. The waitress came and took their plates away and came back with their mains a few minutes later.

Slurring slightly Arthur asked holding up his glass "More wine please?"

"Arthur, I think you and I both know you've _already _had enough"

"What? I'm perfectly fine!"

Tutting in disapproval Francis said "Cher, you have work tomorrow non? You would only wake up with a hangover and call me to complain about it."

Knowing full well Francis was perfectly right he set his glass back on the table "…fine …"

"How is your food Arthur?"

Taking another bit he answered "Very nice thank you. And how is yours?"

"Parfait! Merci for asking."

"So, how did you find this restaurant?"

"I have an Italian friend, who works here, Feliciano Vargas, he recommended it to me"

"I see…" _'He sure has a lot of friends huh?'_ Arthur thought to himself.

"Ah, speak of the devil, there he is! Feliciano, bonjour! Over here!" He called out signalling over to his table.

"No, wait. Don't call him over! Oh god…"

The brunet got to the table and greeted them warmly "Ciao Francis! And this must be Arthur! Ciao Arthur, I'm Feliciano. Francis has told me all about you! Wow Francis, you're right, this guy's eyes are gorgeous! They're green just like pesto sauce that goes onto the pasta. But do not forget that's not the only pasta sauce out there! There is cream sauce, cheese sauce, white wine sauce…

'_Whoa, does this guy ever stop talking? Is there something wrong with him? No… there doesn't seem to be… is he trying to break a world record…? Huuumm… it looks like he hasn't noticed that there is tomato sauce all over his face. Or that… hang on… is he still talking?'_

"… and then there are all different kinds of spices you can-"

"Hey! Feliciano, we need you in the kitchen you! Idiota!" A rather loud and angry Italian accent shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry Francis, Arthur, I must return back to my station!" He gave a salute and ran away through the metal doors.

"What do you think of Feliciano?"

"He's um, h-he looks like a nice guy… just needs to stop talking…"

"Arthur!" He lightly slapped Arthur on the shoulder and began laughing, which Arthur joined him in.

Once their meal had ended they paid their bill; well… Francis did, he insisted. Arthur had another little rant about being treated like 'a bloody woman' but it didn't last long. Just before they parted ways Francis grabbed Arthur's hand again.

"Arthur would you like to…_come_back to my place" Arthur giggled at the word play but had to decline.

"Sorry but you know I have work tomorrow. And I don't want to be limping around the station… _again _at least."

"Honhonhonhonhon~ D'accord. Au revoir, mon amour" He leaned in and kissed the Englishman sweetly but briefly.

"Yeah, goodnight Francis. See you soon" He said over his shoulder waving goodbye. Francis waited until his lover was out of his view before going home himself.

But, little did he know. Someone was in his living room, _waiting._

* * *

**A/N**

Dun-dun-dun! Hope you all like this, especially the teddy bear part! XD Please review and tell me what you think~ Oh, and the Sartori, the place they were at, is an actual restaurant in London (The info about the food they ordered is bellow) And if you didn't know this was set in London that propbably means you haven't read the story that comes befor this 'Sleeping On The Job' If you haven't read it yet please do, just look on my profile.

**French Translations **Merci = Thank you Ma chère = My dear (feminine) Mon amour = My love Oui = Yes Cher = Dear (masculine) Parfait = Excellent Bonjour = Hello Ça va = Ok Au revoir = Goodbye

**Italian Translations **Ciao = Hello

**Arthur & Francis's meal Carpaccio Di Manzo E Frisee Salad** Thin slices of beef marinated with olive oil & lemon sauce served with frisee salad

**Tegamino Di Gamberoni E Vongole in Salsa Piccante Servito Con Bruschetta All'Aglio **Prawn and clam casserole in spicy tomato sauce served with toasted bread

**Fusilli Napoletani Con Ragu Di Vongole & Cozze **Typical spiral fresh pasta from Naples with clams, mussels & cherry tomato sauce

**Fusilli Freschi Con Speck E Taleggio **Typical spiral fresh pasta from Naples with cured smoked ham and taleggio cheese sauce


	3. Ring ring, ring ring

******I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ring ring, ring ring…**

Arthur finally arrived home pretty late that evening; the moon was high in the sky in all its glory. He unlocked his door and he opened it with a shove walking shoulder first. He carelessly threw his keys in a little bowl next to his front door then threw himself on the sofa. It was an exhausting, but fun, night. Closing his eyes he exhaled slowly, feeling fatigue take over his body. But then, suddenly, he remembered something,

'_Damn! I forgot to ask the frog about going to the cinema on my next day off. Should I call him? Hmm… let's see…' _He glanced at his wrist watch. _'It's not terribly late, and it would have taken a little while for him to get home. I suppose I will call him'._ Turning over to lay on his front he stretched to reach his land line phone. _'Maybe I should invest on a mobile soon'. _Arthur noted; he had never owned one before, he claimed they were a waste of time and money. He was quite stuck in his ways for someone so young. After pressed in the numbers carefully he held the handset up to his ear.

'_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, ring ring' _Said the phone continuously for at least the next couple of minutes. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on you wine bastard! Pick up your bloody phone". He whispered to himself. Growing impatient he hung up after a few more seconds. Once a minute had passed he decided to ring Francis's mobile. The Brit typed in the number and held the phone close to his ear once more. But after just two rings an automated massage played,

'_Bonjour! This is Francis, sorry but I'm on a hot date right now so I can't pick up my phone at the moment, so s'il vous plaît leave a message! Au revoir!'_

Arthur, who thought there's not much point in leaving a message, hung up again. A worried scowl crept over his face. _'Just what's going on here? He didn't pick up his home phone and he didn't even answer his mobile… wait, that could be explained, he probably feels as tired as I am and gone to bed. Yes, that would explain things. I'll just call him in the morning'. _With a self-assuring nod he stretched his arms over his head with a yawn and made his way to bed. Just as he started drifting off he had a strange feeling, he can't explain it. He just had the feeling that something was… out of place?

* * *

The British policeman crawled out of bed the next morning; he felt like lead. He hardly slept at all. It was due to that strange feeling he got the previous night and he still couldn't shake it. No matter how many times he told himself 'it's nothing' he still felt weird. It was still a little early to call Francis so before that he had breakfast, which consisted of nothing more than a bowl of cornflakes and three cups of tea, showered and changed himself into his uniform.

'_Ok, he will be awake by now' _Arthur thought as him dialled Francis's land line number.

'_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, ring ring' _He waited again for, what it seemed like, an eternity but then pressed end call. Getting desperate he tried his mobile. _'Ring ring… Bonjour! This is Francis, sorry but-'_

Arthur stood in silence gripping the handset tightly, so much so that it nearly broke into tiny pieces. He released a shaky breath to try to steady him. _'Why isn't he picking up?! He must be out of bed by now, and there's no way in hell that he would've shone up for work early! That's it; I'll visit him after work'. _Promptly after that he snatched his keys and ran out the door.

When he reached the office he felt even more drained than he did this morning. He spotted Alfred threw the window and tried his best to sneak his way into the station without being seen by him; it's not that he didn't like him, it's just that he didn't have enough stamina to deal with him today. He pushed open the door slowly so he didn't make any noise, then he walked past the front desk on tiptoes and controlled his breathing. _'Ah, the chiefs' office, I can hide out in there for the mean time. The chief will understand, he told me himself he sometimes gets irritated with him. Just a few more steps…'_

"Yo! Arthur dude!"

'_Shit! How did he know?!' _Calming himself he turned to face the young American. "Oh hello Alfred, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks for asking! How are you? You look kinda out of it…"

"No, no. I'm fine. Just a little tiered."

"Ok then. How was your day off anyway?"

"It was alright I suppose…"

Alfred then cleared his throat and asked something he wasn't expecting "Did you see Francis last night?"

Arthur still blushed but he also wore a confused expression "W-Well yes in fact I did… why?" Alfred's whole demeanour changed in an instant, from carefree and relaxed to serious and nervous. His face became worried and sad as well; his eyes went to look at the floor.

"Alfred…?"

He spoke in a serious and considering way that Arthur had NEVER seen before "Arthur… I really don't know how to tell you this… b-but this morning… we received a call regarding a missing person… Francis… Bonnefoy…" Arthur heart stopped dead, his face turned grimly pale and he was struggling to breath.

"W-What?" He asked in a hushed tone. Alfred didn't answer; just stood there, refusing to meet Arthur's gaze. "That's…that's not possible! I only saw him that evening! How could something happen between then and now?! HOW?!" Tear's appeared at the corner of his eyes and he stumbled back into the wall.

"I'm so sorry Arthur…"

"I-It's not possible…" He furiously wiped his tears away with his sleeve making his face go a little red. "It's my entire fault… if I… if I went to see him… when he didn't p-pick up… I-I could h-have, I c-could have…"

"Arthur, it'll be ok, people are there at his house already investigating…" Alfred said in an attempt to comfort the older blond. He felt a bit unnerved to; seeing Arthur like this. He took a step toward him when Arthur suddenly looked up.

"I'm going to the crime scene" He announced speeding past Alfred.

"Wait; hold on a min- Oh damn it!" He chased after the British man. "Arthur! It's not your job to investi-"

"I don't give a damn Alfred! I'm going; I've got to see for myself!" He yelled before slamming the door behind him. However Alfred quickly caught up.

"Hey, I'll come with you! I'll drive us there, follow me!" He gestured over to the police cars. They both jumped in and raced off to Francis's home. Arthur's hand were clenched in fists the whole journey.

* * *

They got to the house, which was now surrounded by police cars. It reminded Arthur of back then when this very house was broken into. As soon as Alfred parked Arthur leapt out the door and shoved past all the other policemen; leaving the American to explain. He stopped his pace when he entered the hall way; this didn't look promising at all. Various paintings and mirrors littered the floor. Ever so slowly he stepped onward, heart thudding with each step. The living room was unrecognisable; the television was smashed and had fallen down, all chairs looked like they were thrown about like toys, the table had collapsed with a huge crack in it, smashed vases and glass left little space to move around, curtains had been pulled of their rails and, worst of all, blood was spattered in the corner. Shocked, Arthur stumbled back into the hallway; he didn't dare check the other rooms. He hit the wall and fell to the ground. He let the tears flow freely now. Out the corner of his eyes he saw something small and furry. The teddy bear he got Francis yesterday. He reached out and hugged it close. Alfred appeared and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur…" He said softly. Arthur looked up with fire in his eyes,

"Alfred, I'm going to find this son of a bitch and. bring. Francis. BACK."

* * *

**A/N**

And so the search begins! Can Arthur do it?  
Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review if you like the story so far, but feel free to review if you have some creative criticism. Also if there's any mistakes and the like.

**Translations:  
**Bonjour = Hello  
S'il vous plaît = Please  
Au revoir = Goodbye


	4. The Search Begins

**A/N**

Just to give you a heads up in this story I made Canada and Seychelles France's brother and sister because that fits better than them being his children.  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Search Begins**

_A figure sat in a dark box-shaped room on a chair that was placed in the middle of the floor. A small window let in a dim, silvery light from the moon; this light just about outlining the man. After a few attempts at moving he found out that he was actually tied to the chair. He tried to look around only to discover that he has also been blindfolded. This man let out a shaky breath and remembered just how he got to this place. He rubbed his hands together which were bound behind his back; he shivered. This room was very cold and quiet. The only warmth was the slowly drying blood that covered part of his face and shoulder. He tries to find a more comfortable place for his injured shoulder but failed; he was tied far too tightly for that. The only part of him that wasn't tied down was his head. The rope burned his skin at the slightest movement; breathing was becoming a task for this poor man. 'Just how long have I been here?' He asked himself. Not sure whether or not he was alone he spoke,_

"_Bonjour…? Is someone there?" His voice sounded hollow as it echoed off the four whitewashed walls. To be honest, he was somewhat relived that he was alone. He must have looked a mess and he was happy no one was there to see it. He thought back to the struggle back at his house; a mix of shouting, smashing and violence. A tear pricked the corner of his eye but he refused to let it fall, he was stronger than that. He thinks again, trying desperately trying to remember the face of his attacker. It was not use though; the face for some reason was blurred out from any memory he had. Questions swirled about inside his head. Like, has he been truly kidnapped? If so, for what purpose? Who attacked him? Is the person who attacked him also behind the kidnapping? Were they working alone? And lastly, why?_

_A creak of a door interrupted his thoughts. Fear coursed through his veins and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he heard a voice,_

"_Hello Francis, my love"_

* * *

Arthur sat slumped over a table, going over his notes for the hundredth time that day. He felt SO angry with himself. As far as he was concerned ALL this was HIS fault. He slammed his note-book on the table; once again he had found nothing to go on.

"Damn it!" He punched the table a couple of times making his knuckles red and sore. In an attempt to calm himself down he sipped some of his, now cold, tea. Sighing with disappointment he fell back down onto his seat. It was now approaching a whole 24 hours since they got a call about Francis and they haven't made any progress. _'For fucks sake! This is so frustrating!' _Arthur thought to himself, rubbing his forehead soothingly. At that point Alfred walked in with two Styrofoam cups; one was containing coffee for himself and the other was holding tea for Arthur. He set Arthur's cup down gently in front of him; Arthur barely acknowledged this. Alfred took a seat that was facing the small blond. They both stayed in silence until Alfred spoke up,

"So… have you found any leads yet?" He asked hopefully. The Brit shook his head.

"Nothing yet" He said miserably. Alfred nodded and looked down at the floor.

"I see…"

"What about you?"

"Sorry Arthur, but I got nothing too" Alfred replied feeling disappointed with himself. _'I was meant to be the hero damn it! This is totally destroying my credibility!' _He thought bitterly. Then he remembered something that would shed a little light on the situation, "Oh yeah, the chief said that Francis's brother, sister and ex-girlfriend are in his office and are ready for questioning now. Do you wanna do it?"

Nodding Arthur stood up, "Yes… I suppose I will" He took his tea and went away to the chief's office. After a moment Alfred decided to join him, giving him all the names along the way. They entered the medium-sized room and saw the three people seated and waiting. Arthur stood in front of them and addressed them all.

"Hello, I am Sgt Kirkland and this is P.C Jones. I presume that you all know why you are here? Good" He turned to the male of the group "You are Matthew Williams?"

"Oui"

"We will be questioning you first. You two wait outside please." After the latter left Alfred and Arthur moved round the chairs so they could sit opposite Matthew. Once they did so Alfred brought out his note pad from his jacket and with a nod they began.

"So, Mr Williams you are Francis Bonnefoy's brother, correct?"

"Oui, t-that's right"

'_I can see the resemblance'_ He thought to himself. "Sorry for asking, but you have a Canadian accent while your brother was obviously French, how come?"

"Our mother was Canadian and we were raised separately, me with her and him with our father who was French"

"Ah, I see. But what about you sister?"

"She is actually our half-sister from fathers other marriage, eh"

"Right, anyway, when was the last time you saw or spoke to Francis?"

"Well… I saw him about two weeks ago."

"Did he say anything to you about someone following him? Or him just feeling unsafe and the like? Was he acting strange at all?"

"Non, he seemed to be doing great actually." Arthur nodded to Alfred and he began taking notes.

"I see, did you notice anything peculiar?"

"Non, I didn't, eh."

"Ok, lastly can you think of anyone who might wish to cause Francis any harm?"

"Uuummm… non. He usually got along just fine with other people"

"Right. Thank you Mr Williams, that will be all for now. Could you please call in your sister on your way out?"

"Ok" Matthew walked out, closing the door behind him. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" A girl with long brown hair opened the door and stood still waiting for instructions.

"Please, sit down." She nodded and did as she was told.

"You are Michelle Mancham right? Francis Bonnefoy's half-sister?"

"Oui"

"When was the last time you saw or spoke to Francis?"

"I spoke to him on the phone just over a month ago"

"Did he say if anything was worrying him?"

"No, he sounded happy as can be."

"One more thing, is there anyone who you think might want to hurt Francis?"

"Huummm, let me see…" She thought for a moment. "… no. I don't think there is."

"Ok, thank you Miss Mancham, that's it for now. Please call in the next person."

"Sure" Immediately after she left instead of a knock, the next woman just walked in and sat down

"You are-"

Cutting in the woman said "Jeanne" Arthur felt slightly annoyed but decided just to get on with things; he knew her full name anyway from Alfred.

"You are Francis's ex-girlfriend yes?"

"Oui"

"When did you last see Francis?"

"When he broke up with moi about two years ago"

"Then I take it that you wouldn't know if anything strange was going on?"

"Oui"

"Ok then, just one more question then. Is there anyone who you believe would want to hurt Francis?"

"Well… t-there is this man called Ivan. He used to work avec Francis at his restaurant. But this man… he… how can I put this? He… didn't seem to like Francis at all. And he was a very scary man, very strong. He stayed at the restaurant for a little while until Francis fired him."

Arthur nodded and kept a straight face. But mentally was smiling; they finally had a lead! A ray of hope, at last.

"What's this man's full name?"

"Ivan Braginski, I think."

"Right, Alfred make sure you get that down. Thank you very much Miss, the questioning is over for now. You may go how now"

"D'accord, au revoir." She left and closed the door. Arthur shouted in triumph,

"Yes! We actually have a god damn lead! Ok, Alfred go and find this Ivan Braginski! I need to ask him a few questions"

* * *

**A/N **

OMFGOMFGOMFG! I had WAY too much fun writing that first part... Oh, and about Iggy beging a sergeant, that's just because I feel that he should be a higher rank than Alfred you know? I mean, this is all set in London I thought that would be better. If I ever did a police story set in America though I will be sure to make Alfred a higher rank than Iggy.  
Anyway hope you all liked the chapter. Please do leave a review~ They bring much joy to read them :)

**Translations: (sorry for any fail French)  
**Oui = Yes  
Non = No  
Moi = Me  
Avec = With  
D'accord = Ok  
Au revoir = Goodbye


	5. Ivan Braginski

I'm so so sorry on how late this update is! And how short this chapter is! School started up again about two weeks ago and then I got sick. And the shortness of the chapter is due to the fact that i'm still feeling ill. Also even before all that I was having trouble thinking what should happen next. Please forgive me  
Oh and thanks so much to the reviewer that called themself 'Guest' for correcting my French! Seriously, you have no idea how grateful I am. I just wish I could PM you to thank you personally.  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ivan Braginski**

Arthur checked the time for about the hundredth time in the last few hours. Alfred left to bring that man, Ivan Braginski, to the station some time ago now. When they looked him up in their data banks he wasn't that difficult to find; he had been in trouble with the police before. Only for some minor fights but still bad enough for him to have had to do a little time in prison. And from their records they found his address, number and current occupation.

'_What the hell is Alfred playing at? He knows the address. The idiot probably stopped off on the way for another burger or something. How annoying! I need to talk to Ivan for god's sake! He might be responsible for all of this. Come on you prat, where are you?!'_

Then, as if on cue, Arthur's radio went off.

"_Is that you Alfred?"_

"_Yeah dude, it's me! How did you know?!"_

Arthur inwardly groaned at Alfred's volume. _'Never mind idiot. Are you bringing Ivan back to the station now?"_

"_Yep"_

"_Finally! What took you so bloody long?"_

"_I just went to grab a quick burger"_

"_You prat! You will never change will you? Just hurry the hell up"_

"_Sure man, see ya!"_

Arthur slammed down his radio on the desk with a scowl.

'_This could be it. He could be the bastard behind all of this. And I could get Francis back safe and sound. And if Francis is hurt, god help him'_

A while later Alfred returned with the mysterious Ivan Braginski. He was a very tall, strong man; with a dark aura that silenced most people if he were to walk by. However, if you only looked at him from a distance you would think he was harmless due to his childish expressions.

As he heard the approaching footsteps the Brit stood up from his desk with a scowl. He started shaking slightly as his hands clenched in anticipation. Arthur's emotions were out of control; he felt angry, sad, frustrated and scared all at the same time. The footsteps got louder and his throat tightened. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Far too slowly, in Arthur's opinion, the door opened. "Good evening mister Braginski. Please, take a seat"

* * *

**A/N**

I'm sorry to cut it there dear readers It's just that in my current state I don't think I can handel writing big bits of dialogue that the interview would need.  
I did try my best to build some suspense and I hope it worked for you. And lastly i'm not sure how often I can update this due to school. I've been absolutely swamped with home work to. In any case i'm afraid you guys might have to wait before the next few updates.

In the mean time i'm doing another story called 'A Trapped Spirit' if you wanna check it out (it's another FrUk). Chapter two has already been done so it is longer than this chapter (I just need to update it which probably will be today). Here's the summary: 'A new home, a trapped door, nightmares and possession? Just what is going on and can Francis stop it before it hurts the one he cares about the most? FrUk. Rated T for now.' Hope you guys are interested and that you are ok with this chapter, bye~


	6. Suspicion

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been ages but here is the next chapter! Hope you like :)  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Suspicion**

"Good evening mister Braginski. Please, take a seat"

The tall man sat down opposite from Arthur and smiled. Arthur did not return the smile, wanting to begin the interrogation. Alfred stood behind Arthur with his note pad at the ready.

"I am Sgt Kirkland and this is P.C Jones. My first question is do you know a man by the name of Francis Bonnefoy?"

Ivan paused in thought for a moment. "Um… da, da, I used to work with him at a restaurant about… two years ago"

"I see, and how did you and mister Bonnefoy get along?"

"He was… an interesting guy. Pretty attractive" _'don't punch him Arthur, don't. Not yet at least' _"I can't really say that I hate him, but I can't really say I that like him either. We did work together but we didn't talk much" Alfred quickly took down his notes.

"And where were you on the evening of the 8th of August 2012?"

"Hum… well, I do believe I was doing the evening shift at the bar I work for. Which reminds me…" Ivan reached into his ridiculously long coat and brought out a little silver hip flask. Arthur stared in shock.

'_Did he actually just dare to drink alcohol right in front of an officer in an interrogation?! In the station?!' _Arthur was not having this.

"Excuse me, that's not alcohol in there is it?"

"Da" The Russian replied cheerfully. "It's Vodka. Would you like some?" He offered.

Arthur sighed and rubbed the sides of his head. "Mister Braginski… you are NOT allowed to drink any alcohol within the station! Alfred, please confiscate that from mister Braginski" But instead of doing anything Alfred just stood still.

"Do it already!"

The young American took a nervous step toward Ivan.

"H-Hand over t-the flask… p-please?"

"… nyet. I would like to continue drinking for the time being" He said, taking another swig from the flask.

"O-ok…" Alfred shot Arthur an apologetic look. The Englishman sighed again and stood up from the desk. Then he snatched the silver container from the Russian's clutches and gave it to Alfred to hold. He sat back down simply ignoring the death glare and the dark aura rising from Ivan. Usually he would have felt a little intimidated, but he couldn't care less at this point. He just wants his Francis back!

"Sorry mister Braginski. You will get that back when i'm done questioning you"

"Fine" He growled before returning to his childish smile.

"Now, where were we…? Oh yes, at what time was that evening shift?"

"It was seven till two"

"Right…" _'Damn! That pretty much covers the time Francis went missing. Never mind, there still is a chance that he did it…' _"Have you got that Alfred?"

"Yep" He said, writing the last word down.

"Where did you go after your shift?"

"Home. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"That man, Francis Bonnefoy, went missing and it is extremely likely that he has been k-kidnapped" The Brit said grimly, his voice chocking as he was reminded just how bad the situation was.

"I see" Ivan's smile didn't falter, and Arthur didn't like that one bit.

"Is that all you can say? I see?!" He slammed his fists on the desk, standing up. "Do you even realise how much danger Francis is in right now?!"

"Nyet, I don't" He said sarcastically. Arthur had finally lost it at this point; he grabbed the front of Ivan's shirt and dragged him up so they were eye level. It's not that Arthur was that strong but Ivan was not expecting this from someone that was almost half his size.

"Listen you bastard. If I find out that YOU are the culprit I will come and GET you. Not even the chief will be able to stop me. Do you understand?"

Ivan didn't respond, just smiled. Arthur let out a low growl and raised his fist to punch when Alfred interrupted.

"Arthur! That's enough, you're gonna get fired!" The smaller blond glared at him but lowered his hand none the less and let go of Ivan.

"That's all the questions for now mister Braginski. Don't you dare leave the country; the chances are that we _will_ need to talk to you again."

"Sure" He turned to leave.

"Oh, don't forget this" Arthur threw the hip flask, which Ivan managed to catch with practically no effort.

"Spasibo, comrade" With that he left and closed the door behind him. There was a few minutes of silence, then Arthur slumped heavily back down onto his seat. He rubbed his tired and bloodshot eyes.

"Hey Arthur, are you ok man?"

"Oh I'm just bloody dandy. Could you please just go and verify his alibi… and talk to some of the staff at the restaurant? I want to make sure he wasn't lying"

"Sure… just promise that you will get some rest while I'm out, kay?"

"Fine" He yawned. Alfred nodded went out on his mission.

_**Francis's POV  
**__He sat there in disbelief. How? How could he get into this situation? The cuts and bruises where the kidnapper beat him burned. His shirt was torn in pieces now; he was at least glad that his trousers remained intact. _

_Francis felt ashamed to admit it but he was… scarred. Terrified in fact. The Frenchman just didn't know what to do. So he thought he would just have to sit and see what happens in the meantime._

_He thought about his beloved Arthur; the only comfort in the dark world. How he would just love to be able to hold him and kiss him, to see his smile, to look deep into those gorgeous green eyes. But then, he thought of something that made his heart stop._

'_Is Arthur safe?' _

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur waited till he was sure that Alfred was gone before he left to look at the crime scene. He knew that he needed some sleep but he couldn't do that, his brain wouldn't let him. Instead he did his best to keep himself busy, which was the easiest thing for him to do right now. If he let his thoughts wonder to much he would begin thinking about the pain Francis might be in.

When he got to the house a while later he looked at everything; hoping that they over looked something before. Finding nothing in the hallway he walked into the living room. It was dead silent and he was the only one there. That was why he jumped when his radio made a noise.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's Alfred. It's really quiet on your end, where are you?"_

"_I won't lie to you; I'm at the crime scene."_

"_The hell?! You said you would rest!"_

"_I know but…"_

"_Never mind. Anyway, I talked to that bar Ivan works for and his alibi checks out."_

"_T-That can't-"_

"_There's CCTV evidence Arthur. Plus all the staff at the restaurant said that Francis and Ivan where just fine with each other. Oh, and get this, they also said that Francis didn't fire him so now there is no motive for Ivan to be the culprit"_

"_But __Jeanne said-" 'SMASH!'_

"_Arthur?! Hey Arthur?! Are you there?! Hello? Talk to me here!"_

* * *

**A/N**

*gasp* Just what's going on? You'll all have to find out next time! BWAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry, I can be evil at times.

But a lesson can be learned here today, never under any circumstances take Russia's vodka away! He may not react as calmly as he did in the story.  
Anyway, thanks for reading and please do review! And please do correct me if there are any mistakes  
P.s sorry if there are some reviews that I haven't replied to.

**Translations:  
**Da = Yes  
Nyet = No  
Spasibo, comrade = Thank you, friend. (I think at least...)


	7. Racing Against Time

**A/N  
**Ah, finaly an update! Sorry folks  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Racing Against Time **

"_Never mind. Anyway, I talked to that bar Ivan works for and his alibi checks out."_

"_T-That can't-"_

"_There's CCTV evidence Arthur. Plus all the staff at the restaurant said that Francis and Ivan where just fine with each other. Oh, and get this, they also said that Francis didn't fire him so now there is no motive for Ivan to be the culprit"_

"_But __Jeanne said-" 'SMASH!'_

"_Arthur?! Hey Arthur?! Are you there?! Hello? Talk to me here!" _

**.~* Police Station *~.**

"Damn it!" Alfred cursed as the line went dead. He slammed the radio down on the desk, grabbed a gun, a pair of handcuffs and picked up his radio again. He ran out of his office and slammed the door behind him. Just as he reached the main doors he heard a loud booming voice.

"Jones! Just where the hell are you going?!" He jumped out of his skin and turned around and found the chief standing right in front of him.

"Sir! It's Arthur, I think he's in danger and there's not enough time to explain fully right now." Alfred turned right around again and bolted out the door. The chief stood there with a dumfounded expression.

Meanwhile, Alfred had already got in a police car and was racing once again to the Frenchman's house. _'I have to find him now! He's like a big brother to me for christ's sake!' _He swerved round a corner. _'Who would do this?!' _He span round another corner. _'Could he be hurt right now?' _He hit the acceleration. _'They'll pay. No one fucks with my friends!'_ He sped round another corner. _'Can't this damn car go any faste- SHIT!'_ The car slammed into a lamppost.

Luckily Alfred put his arms over his face in time to protect it. He sat there for a moment, feeling the adrenaline fade. He breathed out shakily. Pain flooded his arm and crimson stained his sleeve. Alfred winced. He sat back up and inspected his arm; big pieces of glass were lodged inside. He had no time to spare so he yanked them out without a second thought and got out the car. It had hurt very much but he didn't allow himself to think about it. He looked around and judged how far from Francis's he was.

'_It's not that far. I'll just run from here' _

He began his run, only to bump into someone a few minutes later.

"Oh, sorry comrade, I didn't see you" A Russian accented man said.

Alfred looked up and low and behold stood Ivan Braginski. Said man recognised Alfred and smiled.

"Oh, hello again! Fancy seeing… hey, what happened to your arm?" He asked calmly, tilting his head to the side.

Alfred breathed heavily before answering.

"Nothing, I've gotta go now. Bye" He said blackly. He was just about to resume running again when he felt a hand holding his good arm.

"No comrade, you will tell me what's happening, da?" The American sighed in annoyance and pain. He knew that he wouldn't get away without an explanation.

"Arthur's in danger and I need to get to him now and on the way my car crashed into a lamppost and that's why my arm is bleeding. See ya" He went to run again but was stopped.

"Let me bandage your arm"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Da, now come here. I will drive you once I'm done, my car is only a couple of minutes away" Alfred put up a bit of a protest but he stopped immediately when Ivan sent him a glare which dared him to continue and he fell silent. Ivan tore part of his coat off and tightly wrapped it around the injured arm. "There we go! Now, let's go!" He announced cheerfully as he started walking over to his car, making sure Alfred was following. After a very short amount of time they were in the Russia's car. Both of them sat in the front seats and Ivan got the car moving. Alfred gave out the directions.

When the car came to a stop Alfred asked as he was getting out, "Dude… why are you helping me?"

Ivan smiled again, but this smiled seemed different. "Because I like you" Alfred blushed slightly and paused.

"Right, well… um… we'll talk about that later, ok?"

"Da"

Deciding to temporally forget about that awkward moment they stood at Francis's door. Alfred motioned for Ivan to be careful and to keep quiet. He got his gun from its holster and held it ready. He counted down, _'Three… two… one!'_ He burst through the door.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

* * *

The suspense! But now the kidnapper has Russia on their tail! This is some serious stuff XD I hope eveyone likes the chapter and I hope no one minds the RusAme too much :) Reviews please *puppy dog eyes*

**Translations:  
**Da = Yes


	8. Too Late

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated, but here you are! I hope you enjoy the new chapter :3  
******I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Too Late**

_He counted down, 'Three… two… one!' He burst through the door._

"_NOBODY MOVE!"_

Alfred moved swiftly down the hall pointing the gun in random directions with Ivan following behind. He stopped at the living room and kicked down the door with all the force he could muster.

"POLICE!" He yelled into the quiet and _empty _room. He was too late. All the evidence that Arthur was there was his radio with a few drops of fresh blood; which Alfred betted that it belonged to Arthur. He gripped tightly onto the gun in his hands, trying to hold back his rage and anguish. Slowly and gently he picked up Arthur's radio. "Damn it…"

**.~* Arthur's POV *~.**

Green orbs blinked open. Arthur went to rub his tired eyes but then found he was unable to due to his arms being bound behind his back. _'Where the bloody hell am I…?' _He thought to himself, trying to see though the darkness. Carefully he shifted himself off the floor so he could sit up against the wall. As he did this movement the cold air stung the wound on his head and he remembered what happened. _'I can't believe I let this has happen. I'm a policeman, I'm meant to help people… I'm so useless!' _He let out a sorrowful sigh.

A few minutes passed and he came to the conclusion that it was most likely Francis's kidnapper who was behind this. _'So… if his kidnapper is doing this… Francis could be here somewhere!'_ With determination and hope running through his veins he stood with shaky legs. He attempted to stand but for some reason his legs felt weak and he had to lean his side against the wall to stay up right. The effort coursed him to take deep, slow breaths; he must've been hit harder than he first thought. Once he stabled himself he began attempting to pull his arms apart to break the rope. He grunted with pain as the rope cuts into his flesh; but that doesn't stop him, he continued to try to break free with all his might. The rope harshly burned his wrists and it strains against Arthur's strength but, alas, it did not break. Biting his bottom lip to stop himself from making any noise he tried once last time but he still couldn't do it.

Seeing that he just wasn't strong enough to break the rope he looked around for a way of escape. And, sure enough, he saw the outlining of a door right in front of him. Step by step he approached the door, still using the wall for support. First, just to be sure, he pushed his foot on the door to see if it was locked; which it was. _'Great…' _He scowled and moved back so could get a decent run up. He prepared himself for the impact that was to come. At first he took little steps but then he began to gain speed. But then he suddenly stopped, nearly losing his balance. _'D-Did I just hear footsteps from the outside…?'_ His fears were conformed when he heard the lock click. Arthur could feel and hear his heart beat increase when light poured into the small room as the door creaked open. The person behind the door smirked.

"Hello Arthur. Awake already are we?"

"Y-You!"

* * *

_**A/N**_

What's this? Another cliffhanger? I'm very cruel, non? Anyway, sorry for the short chapter and thanks for reading :)  
Lastly, please do leave a review so I stay motivated to keep writing and if you see any mistakes feel free to correct me.


	9. Tranquilizers

**A/N  
************I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:****Tranquilizers**

A cruel, manic laugh came from the person standing in front of Arthur. But then they stopped suddenly with their eyes gleaming at him.

"Oui Arthur, it is me"

"B-but why Jeanne?! Why would you do something like this?" Jeanne didn't respond and just sneered at him. "Tell me why?!" He shouted, sounding demanding but weak at the same time. His blood boiled and his fury rose as she stayed silent, keeping her arrogant smile plastered over her features. With one last cry of 'why' he tried to run at her, only to fall into a heap on the floor. More laughter erupted from Jeanne and she strolled up to Arthur. "How come I'm so weak…?" He whispered

"Tranquilizers are very effective drugs, non? I injected you after I knocked you out" She gloated.

"You witch…" Jeanne hissed and stopped on his back, making him bit his tongue in an effort to stop himself from screaming. She kept her foot there and added more pressure.

"I would choose my words carefully if I were you, Arthur"

"Jeanne… why are you doing this?"

"Are you really that stupid rosbif? I'm doing this for the good of Francis and moi"

"W-What?"

"We were going to be so happy together, but then the fool pushed me aside. I hated him for a while, but then I realised that Francis just didn't know what he wanted. So, I decided that I will make it clear to him that _I _was his soul mate. I watched him carefully for a while, left him a few notes now and then while I formulated my plan. It was going to _so_ perfect… I would sneak into his house one night, kill him and then myself. Our souls would spend the afterlife together in happiness, no matter where we ended up." A small smile captured her lips and her foot relaxed for a moment. But it only last for a few seconds before she snapped back to reality and pushed down with even more force. She scowled at him and spat "But then… you showed up! Tu salaud! You ruined everything…"

"Jeann-"

"SO then I thought to myself that there was only one solution. Your death. When you are gone… Francis will have no choice but to love me… then we can stay together forever and ever…" She said dreamily.

"This is crazy; you must stop this now befo-"

"SILENCE!" She shrieked, the sound hurting Arthur's ears. He expected for her to kick him again but the blow never came. Since his face was against the floor he couldn't actually see what she was doing but he did hear a few scuffling sounds. Arthur's body began to feel limp; the drugs must have still been in his system and moving around probably didn't help things. Helplessly he twisted his head round to try to see what Jeanne was doing. His heart got caught in his throat when he saw she was holding something; something that shone silver in what little light there was.

She held the knife that she hid in her clothing triumphantly. Her sickly grin grew ear to ear.

"Well this is where we bid goodbye rosbif. Enjoy your solitude in hell." She lashed forward and Arthur tightly shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. He felt the cool blade linger over his neck but… nothing happened. The Englishman's eyes snapped open.

'_Why am I still alive? What is she planning…?'_

"I just thought of a much better idea Arthur" She announced, putting the blade away. "Wouldn't it be great if Francis could see you die? Wait here and I'll go get him" Jeanne simply stepped over Arthur and went in the direction of the door.

"W-Wait!" Arthur stood with trembling knees and uneven breath. His arms were still constrained and it was highly likely that he would fall any minute but he felt he had to try to do _something_.

"My, my, still have some fight in you do you? Don't worry, I can fix that" She produced a vial of liquid from her pocket and shoved Arthur back; he stumbled back and his head hit the wall. He was temporarily stunned and he fell once more, defeated. Jeanne gripped his wrist harshly and administered the drug. "There we go, that should be enough to stop you moving around so much. Don't worry though, it wasn't too much so it won't knock you out, we wouldn't want you to be sleeping when you die would we?"

Then she finally left the room, the thud of the door and the click of the lock echoed though Arthur's dizzy head.

"I failed… I'm so sorry Francis…"

**.~* Alfred's POV *~.**

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" He paced around the room. "Where could he be?! Think Jones, think!"

"Were there any other suspects who could have kidnapped him?" Ivan questioned.

"No… no there wasn't. And we only suspected you because Jeanne said…" Alfred trailed off and paused in deep thought.

"What is it?"

"Ivan… you got along just fine with Francis, right?"

"Da"

"And he didn't fire you from the restaurant?"

"Nyet"

Alfred gritted his teeth together as he pieced together to evidence. "That bitch…" He growled under his breath. "Ivan, I know who's behind this" He ran to the door with the Russian man only just catching up with him.

"Who is it?"

"Francis's ex-girlfriend; she lied directly to the police, and why would she do that? To cover what she was up to! We have to find her. Now"

* * *

**A/N  
**So, the culprit is revealed at last. I hope that people are still enjoying the story and I hope they don't mind that Jeanne was the one behind all this... i'm actually a bit nervous about this chapter beacuse i'm worried some of you guys might not like who the kidnapper is...  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think (constructive criticism please) and if you see any mistakes you can correct me, I don't mind :)

**Translations:  
**Oui = Yes  
Non = No  
Tu salaud = You bastard  
Da = Yes  
Nyet = No


	10. I Will Protect You

**A/N  
**Hola everyone! I know it's been so long since the last update and I am very sorry about that but I hope this chapter is good enough :)  
A big thank you goes to cassidieissocoollike who gave he alot of help on this chapter! (By the way you should check out her stories, they are awesome!)  
Oh, and one more thing, please don't hate me for what's about to happen...

* * *

**Chapter 10: I Will Protect You**

Ivan and Alfred raced down the roads in the car, getting closer and closer to Arthur and Francis's kidnapper; or so they hoped. All they had to go on was Jeanne's home address, they weren't even sure if that's where they were but they had to try.

The Russian continued driving recklessly while Alfred stared determinably ahead; he wouldn't even consider that they weren't there until he sees for himself. All he could think about was _just_ getting there. However, there was a twinge of anxiety; he was worried about what state Arthur and Francis might be in.

'_They could have a few broken limbs… or they could be missing some limbs… or… maybe they're…' _He felt a warm hand on his shoulder which snapped him out of these horrific thoughts. He glanced toward Ivan and saw a gentle smile creep over his features.

"Do not worry comrade, things will be ok da?" He rubbed Alfred's shoulder reassuringly and then returned the hand back to the steering wheel. Alfred blushed slightly and let off a little smile of his own and said,

"Sure it will, i'm the hero after all!" He announced with some of his confidence restored. The car turned a corner and Jeanne's house came into view. Ivan stopped the car and the pair leapt out of the vehicle.

And, much like before, Alfred broke the door down, holding his gun steady.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! NOBODY MOVE!" He screamed. He carefully went down the hall way and peeked into the living room and saw… nothing. Snarling he entered the room for a further inspection. When he saw nothing suspicious he began to search the other rooms on the ground floor. "Cover the upstairs while I'm down here" He ordered Ivan. Usually the Russian man would hit him for telling him what to do but… these were quite _special _circumstances. Ivan nodded and then hurriedly went up the stairs.

After a few minutes of pointless searching Alfred hadn't accomplished anything. Ivan then came back down the stairs with a defeated look on his face.

"Well? Was there anything there?" Alfred asked urgently.

The tall man shook his head solemnly "Nyet… I'm sorry Alfred".

"Shit… and there's no basement or anything either-" The blonde haired man was cut off as his radio beeped. "Yes?"

"_It's the chief here, look, someone reported a woman acting strangely and going into that abandoned warehouse on the other side of town"_

"So?"

"_She was described as having very short, black hair and-"_

"I'm on my way"

**.~* Meanwhile *~.**

Francis was pushed to the floor, just being able to put his arms out to stop himself from hitting his head. He stayed in this position for a moment with his eyes closed. He was so confused, where was he? Why had he been brought to another room? What's happening?

Slowly he raised his head and opened his eyes, gasping at the sight that greeted him. Arthur, _his _Arthur, was lying on the ground, arms tied together and with blood covering part of his face.

"Arthur!" He quickly crawled forward and enfolded Arthur into a tight hug, holding him close. Francis untied the ropes around Arthur's arms.

Now with his arms free the Brit wrapped them around Francis and he buried his face into Francis's chest. He started to sob.

"I'm so sorry Francis! If I did my job prop-"

"SHUT UP!" Jeanne hissed from the doorway. She now held a gun which she retrieved when she got Francis. "Francis, move yourself away from the rosbif. NOW!"

Francis's blue eyes hardened in a glare. "Non"

"Do it. I need to aim correctly in order to kill him, and I want tu to watch"

"Non!" Still holding onto Arthur he turned them both around so that his back was facing Jeanne and Arthur was completely shielded by his body. He turned his head round so he could see her still. "If you are going to fire then do it!"

Arthur protested "Don't sacrifice yourself for me!"

Jeanne then just froze. "Tu… tu would give your life for… for_ this_ pathetic being?!" She cried.

"Oui, I would"

"P-pourquoi?"

"I love him!"

Jeanne faced the floor, mumbling under her breath she said "B-but… I…" The arm that was holding the gun wavered a little, but then she suddenly raised her head, her expression dead and her arm became steady.

She fired the gun.

A gasp was heard and then a sickening thud. A silence filled the room.

"F-Francis?" Arthur looked down at Francis's lifeless form. A small stream of crimson blood trickled from his skull. He tenderly placed his hand on Francis's sleeve and delicately shook him. "FRANCIS!"

Jeanne, with absolutely no change to her expression, put the gun to her own head and shot once more. More blood decorated the room and she fell to the floor.

Arthur threw himself over Francis and cried his heart out. His tears stung his eyes and drenched the Frenchman's shirt. "Francis, Francis, Francis… come back… come back… please…" At this point loud, fast footsteps sprinted though the corridor.

"Arthur?! You here?" An American accented voice yelled.

"I-In here!" His voice chocked out.

Alfred ran into the room but came to a halt almost instantly, with Ivan fallowing suit. "Ivan, call two ambulances" He demanded. Ivan got out his mobile phone and went out into the hall to make the call.

As calmly as he could Alfred walked over to Arthur's side. He crouched down next to him and patted his back. "Arthur… I'm so so so sorry…" He spoke softly.

Through his weeping he said "It's ok Alfred… i-it's not your fault… it's mine…"

**.~* The Next Day. Early Morning *~.**

Arthur, Alfred and Ivan where all in a hospital waiting room; Arthur had at last managed to fall asleep with a blanket covering him while Alfred and Ivan sat next to another, preparing for the inevitable bad news about Francis. Ivan held Alfred's hand to try to comfort the young male but he knew that it wasn't doing much.

A doctor wearing a long, white coat and carrying a thick folder approached the trio. Alfred saw him coming and woke up Arthur. The Englishman rubbed at his sore eyes and straightened himself up. The doctor took a seat opposite them and took a deep breath in.

"Hello, you are mister Bonnefoy's partner? And you two are my friends?"

"Yes" Arthur answered without hesitation; for once he didn't mind it being pointed out that they are together.

"The good news is…" He began with a monotone voice. "… he is still alive. However… he has been put in a coma. I'm sorry"

Arthur's head fell into his hands on his lap and his tears flowed again.

* * *

**A/N  
**I'm sorry! But at least he's not dead right?  
Anyway, just an epilogue to go an then this story is done! Thank you guys so much for your support and patience during this story! I love you all 3!

**Translations:  
**Nyet = No  
Non = No  
Tu = You  
Pourquoi = Why


	11. Five Years Later

**A/N**  
Woop woop! Last chater! ^w^ Thanks again to cassidieissocoollike who helped me with ideas for this chapter! And I typed it last chapter and i'll type it again, take a look at her fanfics! They're much better than mine :)  
******I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Five Years Later**

Arthur sat at his desk looking over some criminal profiles. The room was silent apart from the ticking of the clock that hung from the wall and the occasional clicking of the computer mouse. The main light was off but the bright screen illuminated his features.

Tiered green eyes watched the monitor. All this was in vain though; he couldn't focus due to the fact it being five years to the day since Francis was shot. Since that… _woman _ruined everything. Images of that day flooded back to his mind. He remembers it clearly; the cold, the tears, the screaming and… the bang of the gun.

He went to rub his eyes. As he did so the light suddenly switched on. The Englishman jumped slightly and looked behind him to find Alfred standing in the doorway with his hand on the light switch.

"Hey" He greeted with a grin. "You know, you're gonna damage your eye sight sitting in the dark like that"

"Say's the one wearing glasses" Arthur retorted.

Alfred chuckled and walked over to stand behind Arthur. He put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm going for drinks with Ivan now, you wanna come along? You haven't really been out much lately…"

Arthur shook his weary head "No, no… I wouldn't what to be a third wheel on your date, besides, I'm going to visit Francis later" Alfred nodded and smiled encouragingly, even though Arthur couldn't see it.

"Kay" He turned away and walked to the door, but then he stooped and glanced back at Arthur. "Just… just look after yourself" He waited till he saw Arthur nod and left. Once the door was closed he let out a melancholic sigh. Arthur had changed so much since Francis has been in a coma. He never goes out for drinks, he hardly smiles or shows much emotion and his little sarcastic comments sounded so hollow.

Alfred clenched his fists in anger. He was _so _made at himself for what happened; he blamed himself for what happened to Francis, for what happened to Arthur, for everything. He was the hero, he shouldn't allow these situations to happen, but he did. It was his responsibility to protect everyone and he failed.

He ran his fingers through his short, blonde hair. Remembering that Ivan was waiting for him outside he quickly left the building. Said Russian was standing by a car wearing his usual grin. It faltered a little when he saw that Alfred was alone.

"So Arthur won't be joining us today?"

Alfred answered with his solemn expression. Ivan took hold of his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Do not worry, things will get better soon"

"How can you be so sure?"

Ivan smiled warmly. "Because I saw two magpies earlier"

**.~* Time Skip. One Hour Later *~.**

The stench of bleach and various disinfectants filled Arthur's nostrils as he walked down the halls of the hospital. A nurse with a clipboard led the way to Francis's room. The brightness of the white walls and the artificial light almost hurt his eyes.

They continued on in silence until the nurse stopped at a door. She held it open and waited for Arthur to enter. He walked in with a simple nod.

"Right, well I'll leave the two of you alone now" She said kindly.

"Yes, thank you" The door was closed and the blond Brit turned to face the bed placed in the centre of the room. "Hello Francis, it's me again" He walked up to the bedside and looked down at his love. Listening to Francis's steady, calm breathing soothed him. Gingerly he brushed aside some of the Frenchman's golden locks from his forehead and kissed it lovingly. He truly was one of heaves fallen angels.

He glanced towards a vase on the windowsill which held a dozen red roses.

'_Hm, I might need to replace those soon' _He thought. Then he quietly pulled up a chair next to the bed and set down the bag he was carrying. From this bag he pulled out a book; the cover of this book read _'The Phantom of the Opera'_. He flipped the pages till he reached chapter eleven, where he left off from last time. Once the bookmark was removed and put somewhere safe he began reading.

"The next day, he saw her at the Opera. She was still wearing the plain gold ring. She was gentle and kind to him. She talked to him of the plans which he was forming, of his future, of his career.

He told her that the date of the Polar expedition had been put forward and that he would leave France in three weeks, or a month at latest. She suggested, almost gaily, that he must look upon the voyage with delight, as a stage toward his coming fame. And when he replied that fame without love was no attraction in his eyes, she treated him as a child whose sorrows were only short-lived.

"How can you speak so lightly of such serious things?" he asked. "Perhaps…" Arthur trailed of in thought when a _certain_ French accented voice finished the line for him.

"…we shall never see each other again! I may die during that expedition." The Englishman froze and very slowly lifted his gaze from the book to find two beautiful blue eyes watching him. The book fell from Arthur's hands with a light thud.

"F-Francis?" Tears built up in Arthur's eyes.

"Oui, bonjour, mon petit lapin" Francis said softly.

"Francis!" He jumped to the bed and wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck and kissed him passionately; the kiss saying everything the Arthur wanted to say to Francis over the last five years. Francis responded by kissing back just as forcefully.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N  
**And I declare this story done! Please review and tell me what you thought! Pretty please :3 And please do correct me if you see any mistakes.  
Thanks guys for all your support and kind reviews! I hope that you found this story interesting and worth the wait :)

**Translations:**  
Oui, bonjour, mon petit lapin = Yes, hello, my little rabbit


End file.
